Akira Aragaki
Akira Aragaki is a main character in the yuri visual novel Kamitsure. A curious and energetic childhood friend of Aoi, it has been swayed from around age, but it is a complicated relationship that she can not dislike. she also like cute things, and not good with ghosts in the dark places. she is a subject of Androphobia which is an abnormal and irrational fear of men. Yuri Feats * Mutsuki's face is what she find to be cute unless when she showed her angry face to her for entering the dorm without knocking first, since Mutsuki was changing clothes. * Because she believed Mutsuki was hesitant to show her breasts to her because they were small, she let her know that they have more form than Aoi's. * Wondering if Mutsuki was thinking it's unfair that she got to see her chest, she asked her if she wished to see hers too. * To receive Manjuu that Mutsuki bought her from the cafeteria is what she would rather do than to accept Shizuka's invitation to a summer party. * She was the first person who could realize Mutsuki's depression and tears of jealousy for watching Shizuka and Aoi acting very romantic toward each other at the dorms. * During the mission of exploring the seven wonders of the school one night and after it was decided with the lottery option in the game to be Mutsuki's partner, she kept clinging to her, demanding her to promise that she would stay besides her while grasping her wrist. * During the mission of exploring the seven wonders of the school one night, she blushed after she accidentally fell on Mutsuki, leading her to point out Mutsuki's blushing face too. *The crystal clear reaction she made was of shyness after Aoi did predict the reason behind her bad mood to be because of Mutsuki who was just thinking about the transfer student Nanami. * She engages in masochism with a female character in the game. * She was the subject of vaginal fingering by a female character in the game. * Her nipple was sucked by a female character in the game. * She was the subject of cunnilingus (The act of using the mouth, lips and tongue to stimulate the female genitals) by Mutsuki in the game. *She gets shy if Aoi tickled or teased her in the dorm room at night, and seemed to like her teasing due to her giggling. *She got shy after Nanami complimented her physical ability and stamina during the marathon of the gym festival. *On the night of the typhoon, as Mutsuki and her friends decided to stay at Akira's dorm for the blackout, she dragged Mutsuki into her bed, later her breasts were touched by her, though there were other girls sleeping in the room. *If Mutsuki shows some affection to her by worrying about her after she hurt her finger with a needle, or explaining how she's cute to be cuddled, she gets shy easily, and intensely that she kept avoiding to be cuddled by her. *At the cultural festival, she admired Mutsuki's cuteness who was put in a maid outfit. *She was so glad for Mutsuki for being a cause of her salvage from a lurking kidnapper inside a labyrinth at the Abekobe Time that she hugged her, yet she was naked and wet from the bath water, she was glad to feel her hands' warmth and to hear her voice too. Gallery Screenshot 2018-11-11-12-28-05.png Screenshot 2018-11-11-13-04-33.png Screenshot 2018-11-11-13-04-41.png Screenshot 2018-11-11-13-05-40.png Screenshot 2018-11-11-13-17-01.png Screenshot 2018-11-12-15-38-58.png Screenshot 2018-11-12-15-39-40.png Screenshot_20190409-180944.png Screenshot_20190409-180952.png Screenshot_20190615-165722.png Category:Hanabi Category: Kamitsure Category:Characters